


Rest

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dragon Age II [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: (Almost), Comfort, Comfort Sex, Drabble, Fenris being perceptive., Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand at his back drew a firm path back up to his scalp, fingers tightening in his hair to make him look up at Fenris’s smirk. “What use are dreams when you have me standing right in front of you?”</p><p>Set in Act III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

Fenris had keen eyes, to the point where Garrett wondered what would happen if he put a bow in his hands. Better yet the elf just knew him well at this point.

They were in his bedroom, Garrett standing by his desk as he tried to keep from falling asleep where he stood. He was exhausted and on edge as he stared at the papers and scrolls on the desk, having failed to get a decent sleep in the wake of Bethany’s abduction and rescue. Problems, thousands of them coursing through the currents of this cursed city, and it always fell to him to solve them, even if he had to be dragged into it.

He just wished it didn’t have to involve what family he had left. Maker forbid they targeted Lia, who slept peacefully in her room.

Fenris appeared beside him, frowning as he took in his weary state. “You should not avoid sleeping as much as you do,” he said disapprovingly.

Garrett sighed, hoping it didn’t turn into a yawn. Maker, most likely he looked like shit, tired as he was.

“You’re right,” he said was he went to sit down on his bed, irritated at himself for causing the elf any worry. He closed his eyes, urging himself to relax the tension on his shoulders and neck. Long fingers carded through his hair, stroking his scalp and making him let out a soft groan of pleasure. He leaned his forehead against Fenris’s front, breathing in the scent of leather and oil.

It felt good, being this close. He felt secure with Fenris’s gentle strokes down his scalp and down the length of his spine beneath his shirt. He managed a soft chuckle against the elf’s clothed middle, “You’re going to put me to sleep at this rate…At least I get to have lovely dreams about you.”

The hand at his back drew a firm path back up to his scalp, fingers tightening in his hair to make him look up at Fenris’s smirk. “What use are dreams when you have me standing right in front of you?”

His fingers drew Garrett’s hair back, the human wide-eyed as those words struck his heart with utter precision. Void, Fenris had the makings of a damn good archer. “…”

The look in Fenris’s eyes was triumphant and heated as he pushed him back to lie on the bed. “You’re speechless…”

Garrett chuckled breathlessly as he watched the love of his life crawl over him, heart racing with anticipation. “…Wide awake, too.”

“We’ll see how long you remain awake once I’m finished with you,” the elf growled before kissing him, hands weaving thoroughly through his hair again.

Garrett moaned softly into the kiss, embracing the security and intimacy. Moments like this that told him Fenris _wanted_ to be here, _with_ him, were priceless. He could relax and forget, just for a little while, that he was still unable to live his own life.

Fenris’s soft kisses rained across his jaw and Garrett felt the grief and worry in his chest leave him, aware that it was only temporary.

He hoped it would one day leave for good.


End file.
